Doctor Knows Best
by Monsterchild
Summary: After being dumped for being too fat, Cameron is determined to lose weight. Soon enough the hospital staff discovers her secret. But it will take one person to get her back on her feet. Rated T for safety.
1. Thin is in

Doctor Knows Best

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 1: Thin is in.

Cameron sat in the lounge, her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on them. She felt stupid and weak and uncontrolled all at the same time. She sighed as she stretched out on the couch. How could she be fooled so easily? She flipped over, stuffing her face into the cushions.

Wilson came into the lounge, staring at her. He smiled and said, "You know, when you lay like that, you look like a five-year-old," he joked.

Her head shot up and she glared at him. "Not in the mood, Wilson," she replied, on the brink of tears. She curled up her legs as Wilson came over and sat down. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She sat up and pulled knees back up to her chest. "I don't want to talk about it…"

He scooted closer to her. "You know you can tell me anything, Ally," he insisted.

She shrugged. "It's just that the guy I was dating… He dumped me today. It's no big deal."

"You mean that guy that picked you up for lunch last week? He seemed nice."

"I thought so too." She pulled her knees closer to her body. "I was wrong."

"That's something new for you, isn't it?" He smiled, trying to get a smile from her too.

She just shook her head. "No, that's House."

He smiled. "At least you still have your sense of humor."

She sighed. "I just want to kill him…"

"What did he say to you?"

Cameron looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"When he broke up with you, what did he say?" Wilson repeated.

"He just said that it was over. When I asked why, he said that he was looking for something… different."

He shook his head, confused. "Different?"

She nodded. "Yeah, different."

Wilson stood and turned to face her. "Don't let this get you down. Any guy out there would be lucky to have you."

She gave him a weak smile as he left before she laid back down. Her mind was racing wildly. She couldn't bring herself to tell Wilson what the guy had really said. Because what if he saw her in a different light? And then everyone else would see her the same way? She wasn't about to tell Wilson that she was dumped because she was "fat."

AN: WTF? Cameron fat? Hell no! But conflict is what makes a story, right? Please R&R and thanks in advance for the reviews!


	2. Starving Actor No, Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 2: Starving Doctor, Not Actor

Cameron came into the hospital the next day, her body wrapped in oversized clothes. She went in the diagnostics lounge and sat down at the table, where the others were already waiting.

Chase eyed her and said, "Let me guess, you're dating Yao and you had to borrow is clothes this morning."

Cameron shot him an evil glare and turned to House. "What's with this new patient?" She asked.

House turned to the board and wrote down the symptoms. He looked back at the ducklings. "Seriously, Cameron, are you trying to be eaten alive by your clothes?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's focus on the patient and not my clothes."

"Chase and Foreman, go break into the patient's house. Cameron, go run tests. And try not to hurt anyone."

She rose with the others and left the lounge, passing Wilson in the hall. "Hey, Wilson," she said.

"Hey, Ally," he replied. He stopped noticing her clothing, watching her as she walked away. He shook away his thoughts and continued towards House's office. He was sitting at his desk, tossing his giant tennis ball in the air, over and over again.

"What do you want?" House snapped. "Shouldn't you be helping some cancer kids or rolling pot or something?"

Wilson didn't bother with a response. "What's with Cameron's clothes?"

"You think I know? Jeez, I hardly remember that I have a staff than to actually know what's going on with them. Unless it's really juicy."

"So you don't know?" He asked again.

"Although the male ducklings believe that she may be dating a basketball player and she had to borrow his clothes."

Wilson stood and walked to the door. "Thanks for the lack of help."

"I do what I can't," he replied, still tossing the ball in the air.

It was a few hours before Wilson saw Cameron again. He went into one of the testing rooms, finding Cameron. "Hey, you want to get some lunch?" He asked. "On me?"

She didn't look up from her work. "Um…" She sighed. "Sure, after I'm done with these tests."

"Okay. Meet you in the cafeteria, alright?"

She nodded, still wrapped in her work.

He stood there awkwardly before saying, "Fine, I'll see you in about half an hour." He turned around and headed out the door, leaving her to work.

After hearing the door close, Cameron looked up, staring at where he had been previously standing. The thought of food intrigued her and yet disgusted her all at the same time. But what was she going to do? She promised Wilson that she'd meet him there. It always was a feasible option to just say that she was still working all through lunch. Sure… That would work.

Wilson sat patiently in the cafeteria, half an hour later, waiting for Cameron. He checked his watch once again. Only five minutes late…

A nurse came running into the cafeteria, looking around wildly. Once she spotted Wilson, she came racing towards him. "Dr. Wilson," she said, "one of your patients needs you immediately."

He sighed, standing up. "Okay… I'll be there soon," he replied.

She nodded, before running back out.

He walked slowly towards the door, looking around for Cameron. Still not seeing her, he left.

Chase found Cameron still testing when he got back from the patient's house. "How long have you been working?" He asked.

She sighed, thinking. "Since House sent me in here…"

"I'd say you're done. Take a break." He waited for her to respond but no response came. "C'mon." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. He dragged her into the lounge and made her sit down.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You need to relax. You're working yourself to death."

She sighed. "Whatever…"

"Have you eaten anything since breakfast?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she lied. "I took a break for lunch."

Wilson came into the lounge and said, "Hey, Cameron, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied, standing up. She followed him out of the lounge and stopped.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there at lunch like a promised," he said.

She took a breath, slightly surprised. "Oh, it's okay," she replied. "I understand that something must've come up."

He nodded. "Yeah, one of the kids needed me."

She smiled at him. "I get it."

"How about tomorrow?" He asked. "I promise I'll show this time."

"Okay, tomorrow's good."

AN: I think Wilson may like Cameron! Okay, so I know so since I'm the writer but that's beside the point. Please R&R and thanks for the reviews!


	3. Blown Off Again

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 3: Blown Off Again

Wilson sat in the cafeteria the next day staring down at the table. Cameron was supposed to be there a half an hour earlier… He drummed his fingers on the table, becoming slightly impatient.

House hobbled into the cafeteria and sat down at the table next to Wilson. "Shouldn't you be eating with the flavor of the week?" He asked.

He ignored the comment. "Waiting for Cameron. I'm meeting her for lunch, since I couldn't do it yesterday."

House raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get it on with Cameron, are you?"

Wilson rolled is eyes. "She just seems likes she needs to talk to someone. I think she feels comfortable talking to me."

"You're just trying to get some." He stood. "Suit yourself." He hobbled back out the door that he entered through.

He stared at the doorway, hoping that Cameron would come rushing through the door any minute with a good excuse to why she was late. But she never did.

After an hour, he left the cafeteria, not really wanting to head back to his office. He made his way down the hall towards the diagnostics lounge and stopped in his tracks outside of it.

Cameron was sitting at the table by herself, once again swallowed in oversized clothing. Her arms were on the table, her head resting on them. She looked like she was tired out but seemed awake. _Maybe it's not too late to go… _She thought. _But what would I tell him? I'm not eating because I ate a big breakfast. That's pathetic… But leaving him there is pathetic also..._

"Cameron…" Wilson said, snapping her from her thoughts.

She sat up quickly and brushed her hair behind her ears. "James!" She replied, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Where were you during lunch?"

She sighed. "I must've fallen asleep…" She lied.

He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and gave him a faux smile. "I'm sure."

"Okay…" He put a hand on her arm gently. "'Cause you know you can talk to me, Ally."

"I know."

"Alright, as long as you know that." He rose, walking to the door of the lounge.

She turned to face him. "Hey, James?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah?"

"How about tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Sure…" He slid open the door and left.

Cameron's hand rested on her stomach. It growled loudly. The thought of food occurred to her again. She hadn't eaten in two days. And she wasn't going to. How she was going to get past eating at lunch the next day? That was something that she had to figure out.

She sat on the couch of her apartment, drinking a beer and staring out the window. Her feet were propped lazily on the coffee table in front of her. Her mind wandered as she thought of Wilson. What was he doing that moment? Could she really be able to talk to him about anything? Even this? Was he as worried about her as he said he was?

The air filled with a loud ringing as the phone chimed. She pulled her legs from the table, taking papers with her. They spread across the floor, revealing a tabloid magazine. The headline read, "Are Celebrities Going Too Far to Lose Weight? Tell All Bulimia Stories inside."

Cameron drowned out the ringing pone as she picked up the magazine. Bulimia… That was the answer. Wilson would never know.

"Cameron, wake up," House's voice shouted through the answering machine. "Get your ass back here; there's been a break in the case."

Cameron picked up the phone and said, "I'm off. I don't need to get my ass or any part of me back there."

"That's what you think. But what you don't know is that when you're not here, we stare at a picture of you hidden in the closet. It keeps your spirit alive."

She sighed. "Goodbye, House…" She pulled the receiver from her ear to turn it off but House shouted, "Cameron, don't you dare hang up!"

She pulled the receiver back to her head. "What?"

"Wilson said that you stood him up today."

She paused. "I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up the phone and stood up. She wandered into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She turned away, disgusted with herself, and headed out, ready to go to the hospital.

"What took you so long?" House snapped.

"It's late…" She shot back in a disgruntled tone. She followed House into the lounge.

Chase and Foreman were already there, waiting for House to return.

"Cameron, you look pale. You okay?" Foreman asked.

"I'm fine!" She shouted. "Focus on the patient!"

The three guys looked around at each other before turning to the white board, ready to hear the break in the case.

AN: Jeez, Cameron. Anyways, please R&R and thanks for the reviews.


	4. Cameron Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 4: Cameron Caught.

Cameron smiled across the table at Wilson. "So how's everything in the oncology office?" She asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"It's good," he replied, smiling back at her. He paused, absorbing the moment. "I'm glad you're doing okay, Ally, I was getting a little worried about you."

She looked at him, her eyes curious. "Why?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Possibly the clothes or the fact that you blew me off. Maybe because of your break up. I'm not really sure."

"I really appreciate what you've done. It means a lot that you care about me so much."

"You're welcome. It's easy to care about you. You're my friend."

She looked down at her empty plate and looked back at Wilson. "Could you excuse me for a minute?"

Wilson nodded in reply and Cameron stood, leaving the cafeteria. She went down the hall and entered the bathroom. She went into the nearest stall, locking the door behind her. She knelt on the floor and leaned over the toilet. Her hand went to her open mouth, sticking two of her fingers towards the back of her throat, causing her to retch.

Cuddy stood in the next stall, listening to whoever was on the other side of the wall. She listened as whoever was there vomited up whatever was in her stomach. There was a flush from the stall and the faucet running as they washed up. The door creaked open and closed.

Cameron went back towards the cafeteria and sat back down next to Wilson. "Okay, so where were we?" She asked him.

He sighed, thinking. "Well, I was about to see if you wanted to go out to dinner. How about Saturday night?"

A smile graced her lips as she thought it over. "Saturday would be great."

Cuddy stormed to the diagnostics lounge hours later and pushed the door open. "House!" She shouted.

House looked at her with a fake surprised look. "Cuddy!" He shouted in return.

"Where was Cameron during lunch?" She insisted.

"Busy being Wilson's eye candy. Does it matter?"

"I need to know something." She turned back around and left the lounge, House chasing after her.

"What do you need to know?" He asked Cuddy.

She shot an annoyed look back at House. "You're on a need-to-know basis."

"And?" He insisted.

She stopped and said, "You don't need to know."

"If it involves one of my staff, I need to know."

She sighed. "It may not even be Cameron."

"But by your body language, you suspect it is." A grimace formed on his lips. "I love always being right."

"Excuse me, I need to go talk to Wilson." She walked past House and went into Wilson's office.

He looked up at her and then back at his paper work before he asked, "What did House do now?"

Cuddy shook her head. "It's not about House."

He looked back up at her, leaning back in his chair. "Then what do you seem annoyed about?"

She sat down across from him. "Where was Cameron during lunch?"

A confused look went across his face. "Um… With me. In the cafeteria. Did House put you up to this? Give me a hard time for having lunch with a friend?"

"No," she replied. "Did she leave your sight at anytime?"

"No. What's this about?"

"I can't tell you. Now are you sure that she didn't leave at anytime?"

He paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Um, she left for like five minutes after she was done eating."

Cuddy stood up. "Thanks, James." She left his office, colliding with House.

He smiled. "So we meet again."

She sighed. "You're really starting to annoy me."

"It's Cameron, isn't it?" He insisted.

"What is?"

"Whatever you suspected her of. It is her, isn't it?"

Cuddy crossed her arms and pursed her lips in annoyance. "Yes."

"Eating disorder?" He asked.

"What gave it away?"

House counted it off in his head. "Let's see: baggy clothes, mood swings, dark circles under eyes which indicates insomnia, and paleness. All signs of an eating disorder."

She hated when House was right. "Add vomiting after eating to the list."

"When do we get to tell everyone?" He asked hopefully.

"Not before we talk to Cameron and we won't talk to her until we gather a little more evidence."

"You know evidence isn't my forte."

"Don't do anything stupid, House!" Cuddy snapped.

He looked at her with his wild-eyed stare. "Have I ever done anything stupid?"

AN: Sorry this took so long to update but I was having writers block and I just got back to school and all that jazz. So forgive me for taking so long.


	5. Dinner for One

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

Chapter 5: Dinner for one…

"Cameron, you okay?" Chase asked her as they attended to their patient.

Pressing a hand to her head, she looked up at him. "Oh, uh, just a little dizzy."

He furrowed his brow and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can finish up here. Why don't you go lay down?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks," she said before leaving the room.

H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.

"Just a minute!" Cameron called as there was a knock on her door Saturday night. She stopped in front of a mirror and double-checked her make-up. Happy with her appearance, she went and opened the door. Smiling at Wilson, she said, "Hey there."

He smiled at her. "You ready?"

Nodding, she stepped out the door, shutting it behind her.

Wilson stared at her for a moment. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She furrowed her brow at him. "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "I was just asking cause you seem a little pale."

"Oh," she replied, "well, I feel fine."

H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.H,M.D.

They sat there for hours, talking about work and life and House. It felt comfortable talking with each other. It felt right.

Cameron didn't eat much of her food. She secretively would push the food around her plate and cut it into little pieces, just to make it look like she had eaten some of it.

Wilson watched her intently, throughout the night, amazed by the woman sitting across from him. She smiled at him with such beauty that he couldn't believe that she was real, that any of this was really happening. That was until he realized that she had not taken a bite of her food all evening.

AN: Sorry that this took so long. I just couldn't get the will to sit down and write my fanfics. Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
